jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)
Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (ang. How to Train Your Dragon 2) - sequel filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka, produkcji Dreamworks Animation. Głosy głównym bohaterom ponownie podłożą Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, T. J. Miller i Kristen Wiig. Obsada polska : Grzegorz Drojewski, Julia Kamińska, Danuta Stenka . Szczegóły na temat sequelu pojawiły się już w październiku 2010 roku. Serial "Jeźdźcy Smoków", który swoją amerykańską premierę miał jesienią 2012 roku, jest wprowadzeniem do fabuły sequelu. Daty premier center|700px Gdzie obejrzeć? *Cinema City *Multikino (2D) *Multikino (3D) *Helios *Atlantic Obsada *Czkawka - Jay Baruchel (głos), Grzegorz Drojewski (PL dubbing). *Astrid Hofferson - America Ferrera (głos), Julia Kamińska (PL dubbing). *Stoick Ważki - Gerard Butler (dubbing), Miłogost Reczek (PL dubbing). *Pyskacz Gbur - Craig Ferguson (głos), Tomasz Traczyński (PL dubbing). *Mieczyk Thorston - T. J. Miller (głos), Sebastian Cybulski (PL dubbing). *Szpadka Thorston - Kristen Wiig (głos), Julia Hertmanowska (PL dubbing). *Śledzik - Christopher Mintz-Plasse (głos), Mateusz Narloch (PL dubbing). *Sączysmark - Jonah Hill (głos), Artur Pontek (PL dubbing). *Valka - Cate Blanchett (głos), Danuta Stenka (PL dubbing). *Eret - Kit Harington (głos), Tomasz Błasiak (PL dubbing). *Drago Krwawdoń - Djimon Honsou (głos), Szymon Kuśmider (PL dubbing). Wersja polska *'Opracowanie wersji polskiej': Studio Sonica *'Reżyseria': Jerzy Dominik *'Tłumaczenie': Arleta Walczak *'Dialogi': Joanna Kuryłko *'Dźwięk': Daniel Gabor *'Montaż': Maciej Brzeziński *'Tekst piosenki': Marek Krejzler *'Kierownictwo muzyczne': Marek Krejzler *'Kierownictwo produkcji': Agnieszka Kudelska Ogólny opis fabuły Ogólny opis Przyjaciele, jeźdźcy smoków, chętnie oddają się zabawom ze swoimi pupilami, zwłaszcza wyścigom. Podczas jednego z nich odkrywają tajemniczą lodową jaskinię, skrywającą przejście do innego świata pełnego dzikich smoków oraz poznają tajemniczego Smoczego Jeźdźca, Valkę. Okazuje się, że Berk oraz cały smoczy świat są zagrożone. Rozpoczyna się walka o pokój... Jednocześnie na Czkawce spoczywa brzemię przejęcia tytułu wodza klanu po ojcu. Inne opisy Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 przedstawi Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, którzy będą pracować nad obroną przyszłości ludzi i smoków przed złym Drago. Astrid dołączy do sił zbrojnych u boku swojego chłopaka Czkawki i jej ziejącego magnezem smoka, Wichury, by pomóc w obaleniu Drago. : (źródło - Berk's Grapevine) Minęło pięć lat, odkąd Czkawka i Szczerbatek poznali się i zaprzyjaźnili. Stanowią nierozłączną parę wypróbowanych druhów. Na wyspie Berk zapanował spokój. Wikingowie nie walczą już ze smokami, nauczyli się żyć obok nich, a nawet wymyślili nową dyscyplinę sportową: wyścigi na grzbietach skrzydlatych wierzchowców. Pewnego razu para bohaterów wybiera się na dziką podniebną przejażdżkę, która zaprowadzi ich do tajemniczej groty. W jej wnętrzu mieszka nie mniej tajemniczy Jeździec Smoków oraz dziesiątki dzikich smocząt. Okazuje się, że ich opiekun wie o smokach więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Szczerbatek ulega temu czarowi. Jednak nie tylko Smoczy Jeździec wystawi na próbę jego przyjaźń z Czkawką. Wyspie Berk zagraża inwazja, a wroga armia płynie na drakach ku wybrzeżom. Tylko działając razem, para naszych bohaterów może zapobiec katastrofie, która z ich pięknej rodzinnej wyspy może uczynić ponure pustkowie. Naszych bohaterów czekają podniebne akrobacje, szalone wyprawy, niebezpieczne przygody i ciężka walka. : (źródło - magazyn Cartoon Network, nr 3/2014) Akcja rozgrywa się pięć lat po tym, jak Czkawka zaprzyjaźnił się z rannym smokiem i pokazał mieszkańcom rodzinnej wyspy Berk, jak żyć ze stworzeniami, które zieją ogniem i porywają owce. Od tamtej pory wszyscy żyją w zgodzie na wyspie, która stała się smoczym rajem. Gdy do wyspy zbliżają się wrogowie i tajemniczy Jeździec, Czkawka i jego wierny smok Szczerbatek stają w obronie Berk. Sytuacja komplikuje się, gdy wychodzi na jaw, że niezwykłym jeźdźcem jest matka Czkawki, Valka, a pokojowi między wikingami i smokami zagraża tajemniczy Drago. Czy Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi uda się przywrócić równowagę sił? : (źródło - ulotka kinowa filmu) : Mineło już pięć lat,odkąd wikingowie z z plemienia Stoika Ważkiego zawarli pokój ze smokami i żyją w przyjażni.Od tamtej pory wioska wydaje się najlepszym miejscem do zamieszkania.Choć przez większą część roku pada tu deszcz lub grad,jedzenie jest surowe i pozbawione smaku,to nic nie zastąpi radości,jaką daje ludziom obcowanie z tymi wspaniałmi ''bestiami,,.'' : Grupka przyjaciół:Astrid,Śledzik,Sączysmark oraz bliźnięta Mieczyk i Szpadka wyrosły na gwiazdy smoczych wyścigów- nowej rozrywki mieszkańców wioski.Chodzący własnymi ścieżkami Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem spędzają czas po swojemu - na dalekich wypadach w nieznane czy szaleńczych podniebnych lotach. : Wydaje się,że nic nie może zakłócić spokoju ludzi i smoków,jednak na horyzoncie pojawi się niebawem prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo.Na scene wkroczą też nowi bohaterowie:Valka - tajemnicza postać,która wie o smokach wszystko, Eret syn Ereta - niezrównany ich łowca oraz szalenie niebezpieczny Drago,który podobnie jak Ckawka nauczył się tresować smoki, lecz wykorzystuje je w zupełnie innym celu : Kto okaże się przyjacielem,a kto wrogiem? Czy uda się ocalić smoki przed niecnymi zamiarami Dragona I kim właściwie jest Valka?. Odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania już w kolejnej filmowej odsłonie przygód Czkawki i jego przyjaciół. : (żródło Cartoon Network magazyn wydanie specjalne 1/2014) Fabuła Trwa wyścig smoków i wszyscy świetnie się bawią, gdy nagle Stoick zauważa nieobecność Czkawki, jednak szybko z powrotem skupia uwagę na starciu młodzieży, czując dumę ze zwycięstwa Astrid, którą określa mianem przyszłej synowej. Tymczasem Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem oddają się szalonej, podniebnej przejażdżce, podczas której natykają się na stado Drzewokosów i Gromogrzmotów, zaś Czkawka testuje swój umożliwiający samodzielny lot kostium. W pewnym momencie chłopak leci prosto na skałę. Od zderzenia ratuje go Szczerbatek, który łapie go, osłania skrzydłami i wpada między drzewa w nieznanym przyjaciołom lesie. Po krótkiej przepychance, Czkawka wyjmuje swoją mapę, by opisać nowy, odkryty właśnie ląd, nadając mu nazwę Swędzipacha. Po chwili na grzbiecie Wichury przylatuje Astrid i siada obok Czkawki. Zapytany, dlaczego nie brał udziału w zawodach, chłopak wyjaśnia, że uciekł przed ojcem, który tego ranka uświadomił mu spoczywające na nim brzemię przejęcia tytułu wodza. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona i szczęśliwa, Czkawka jednak nie czuje się dość dojrzały, by zostać głową klanu. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana, gdy chłopak zauważa w dali Swędzipachy dym. Przyjaciele lecą tam na swoich smokach. Gdy docierają do tajemniczego miejsca, widzą spalony las, a chwilę później ogromną lodową górę o nienaturalnym kształcie. Nagle Wichura zostaje schwytana w sieć. Szczerbatek łapie spadającą Astrid i leci na ratunek smoczycy. Dwójka jeźdźców zauważa grupę wojowników, na czele których stoi mężczyzna o imieniu Eret. Zdradza, iż służy łowcy smoków, Drago Krwawdoniowi. Oskarża również Czkawkę o nakłonienie ogromnej, ziejącej lodem bestii do zniszczenia twierdzy Drago. Chłopak zaczyna podejrzewać, że istnieje jakiś inny smoczy jeździec i wraca na Berk, uciekając jednocześnie przed sieciami Ereta. Odnajduje swojego ojca w kuźni, w której wytwarzane są siodła dla smoków. Czkawka usiłuje opowiedzieć mu o swojej przygodzie, jednak Stoick zwraca na niego uwagę dopiero wówczas, gdy słyszy imię Drago Krwawdonia. Opowiada Czkawce historię, jak pierwszy raz spotkał Drago. Podczas jednego ze wspólnych posiedzeń wodzów do sali obrad wkroczył nieznajomy, którzy jednocześnie potrzebował pomocy i sam ją oferował. Powiedział, że ma władzę nad smokami i zażądał, by wikingowie pokłonili mu się i poszli za nim. Gdy wodzowie odmówili, mężczyzna, który okazał się Drago Krwawdoniem, wyszedł, a po chwili sala stanęła w płomieniach i do pomieszczenia wpadły opancerzone w zbroje smoki. Wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu, prócz Stoicka, zginęli. Wódz Wandali obawia się, że pewnego dnia szaleniec powróci, by zniszczyć Berk i zapanować nad smokami. Czkawka, mimo wyraźnych ostrzeżeń ojca, jest zdecydowany odnaleźć Drago i przekonać go do przyjaźni ze smoczą rasą. Wbrew zakazom Stoicka, który polecił wszystkim smokom schowanie się w stajniach, Czkawka wskakuje na grzbiet Szczerbatka i odlatuje, a za nim podąża Astrid. Trafiają na statek Ereta, gdzie chłopak realizuje swój "wspaniały plan", będący dla Astrid totalnym zaskoczeniem: oddaje mężczyźnie swój miecz i zostawia przy nim Szczerbatka, po czym sam się chowa mówiąc, że się poddają i są teraz więźniami Ereta. Wojownicy, nie umiejąc posługiwać się mieczem, uwalniają gaz i doprowadzają do eksplozji, a smoki zaczynają się z nimi bawić. Czkawka pragnie w ten sposób uświadomić łowcom smoków prawdziwą naturę tych zwierząt i zniechęcić ich do porywania smoków dla zdobycia władzy. Jego rozmowę przerywa przybycie pozostałych jeźdźców, przybyłych na ratunek Czkawce. Szpadka, ujrzawszy Ereta, natychmiast zakochuje się w nim, mężczyzna jednak wyrzuca sieć, która owija się wokół dziewczyny i sprowadza ją na statek. Jakiś czas później przybywa również Stoick oraz Pyskacz. Wódz wbrew sobie zezwala synowi lecieć dalej na poszukiwania Krwawdonia, zaś reszcie nakazuje powrócić na Berk. Podczas lotu nad chmurami, Czkawka i Szczerbatek zostają zaskoczeni przez nagłe pojawienie się ogromnego smoka i stojącego na jego grzbiecie zamaskowanego jeźdźca. Dwójka przyjaciół zostaje rozdzielona - Czkawkę chwyta jeden ze smoków, towarzyszących tajemniczej parze, Szczerbatek zaś spada i ląduje w oceanie, skąd nie potrafi się sam wydostać i również zostaje porwany przez morskie smoki. Tymczasem Czkawka trafia do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie nieświadom, iż jest obserwowany przez tajemniczego jeźdźca, próbuje poskromić znajdujące się w jaskini smoki. Po chwili koło Czkawki ląduje ocalony Szczerbatek, zaś zamaskowana postać podchodzi do niego i powala jednym ruchem ręki. Zbliżywszy się do chłopaka, jeździec nagle odsuwa się wymawiając jego imię i zdejmuje hełm. Okazuje się, iż jest to kobieta, w dodatku zaginiona od dwudziestu lat matka Czkawki, Valka. Szczęśliwa, natychmiast zabiera zszokowanego syna ze sobą i pokazuje mu ogromną lodową jaskinię, zamieszkaną przez tysiące smoków. Wyjaśnia mu również tajemnicę swojego zniknięcia, przedstawia panującego nad całym Sanktuarium Oszołomostracha, razem z synem i swoimi smokami odbywają także wspólny lot. Podczas niego Czkawka pokazuje Valce swój kostium do latania, którym kobieta wydaje się zachwycona. W tym samym czasie Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz Szpadka i Mieczyk udają się na poszukiwania Czkawki i Stoicka. Porywają Ereta, którego Astrid zmusza do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Mężczyzna się zgadza. Na miejscu atakują ich i porywają ludzie Drago. Usypiają ich smoki i zamykają. Eret, by się ratować, mówi, że przyprowadził smoczych jeźdźców oraz ich smoków dla Drago, który może je wykorzystać do swojej smoczej armii. Wkrótce do Sanktuarium, w towarzystwie Pyskacza, trafia Stoick Ważki, który przybył tam, by ratować Czkawkę. Uciekając tunelami, nagle spotyka swoją zaginoną żonę Valkę i zszokowany podchodzi do niej powolnym krokiem. Kobieta oczekuje od niego pretensji i wściekłości, jednak Stoick jedynie obejmuje ją i całuje. Wszyscy razem jedzą obiad w jaskini Sanktuarium, chcąc poczuć smak dawnego życia. Valka wciąż jest smutna, jednak słysząc z ust Stoicka ich starą pieśń, podejmuje ją i zaczyna tańczyć ze swoim mężem, obiecuje też, że wróci z nimi na Berk. Beztroskę przerywa atak Drago Krwawdonia na Smocze Sanktuarium. Jeźdźcy oraz smoki natychmiast udają się na zewnątrz, by bronić ostatniej bezpiecznej dla smoków kwatery. Jeźdźcom (Astrid, Sączysmarkowi, Mieczykowi, Szpadce i Śledzikowi) oraz Eretowi udaje się uciec Drago. Uwalniają smoki z klatek i lecą pomóc w obronie Smoczego Sanktuarium. DRago wydaje się zaskoczony i wściekły, gdy widzi ich atakujących jego ludzi. Podczas walki Astrid dowiaduje się o odnalezionej matce Czkawki, zaś Eret ostatecznie przechodzi na stronę jeźdźców. Tymczasem alfa wychodzi z ukrycia, by pokonać wojska Drago. Niestety okazuje się, że żądny władzy szaleniec posiada własnego Oszołomostracha, który wynurza się w oceanu i podejmuje walkę ze swoim pobratymcem. Ku rozpaczy Valki i pozostałych jeźdźców, bestia służąca Drago wychodzi zwycięsko z pojedynku, wbijając swoje kły w brzuch alfy i zabijając go na miejscu. Następnie wydaje z siebie ryk, który zmusza wszystkie smoki bez wyjątku do posłuszeństwa i zwrócenia się przeciwko obrońcom Sanktuarium. Przerażony i zaskoczony Czkawka bezskutecznie usiłuje okiełznać Szczerbatka, który zmierza w jego stronę, chcąc zaatakować. W końcu otwiera paszczę i strzela plazmą. Nie trafia on jednak Czkawki, lecz Stoicka, który w tym samym momencie rzuca się na ratunek swojemu synowi. Jeźdźcy nie mogą uwierzyć w śmierć swojego wodza i przyjaciela. Gdy po chwili Szczerbatek otrząsa się z amoku i nieśmiało zbliża się do nich, zdruzgotany Czkawka przepędza go. Oszołomostrach ponownie ryczy i przywołuje ku sobie wszystkie smoki. Pozbawieni swoich wierzchowców Czkawka, Valka, Astrid, Pyskacz, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka oraz Eret urządzają Stoickowi tradycyjny pogrzeb, kładąc jego ciało na statku, wypuszczając go na ocean i podpalając łódź. Następnie Czkawka zwraca się do przyjaciół, mówiąc, iż postara się jak najlepiej przejąć obowiązki wodza, zaś matka wyjawia mu, że ojciec od zawsze w niego wierzył, co pomaga chłopakowi poprowadzić wszystkich na bitwę. A ponieważ Drago i jego smoki zmierzają w stronę Berk, chłopak postanawia dosiąść jedynych niepodlegających Oszołomostrachowi smoków - piskląt Szponiaków. Przyjaciele docierają na Berk w momencie, gdy wszystkie zamieszkujące wyspę smoki zostały wezwane przez smoka Drago. Sam szaleniec dosiada uległego mu Szczerbatka. Początkowo nie chce on dopuścić do siebie Czkawki, jednak chłopak cierpliwie przysuwa swoją dłoń do jego nosa, tłumacząc, iż nie ma do niego żalu za śmierć Stoicka, że to nie była jego wina. Wielka przyjaźń między Szczerbatkiem i Czkawką w końcu zwycięża. Razem, jako jedyni, muszą stawić czoła ogromnej bestii. Uciekając przed jego atakami, Czkawka zawiązuje Szczerbatkowi oczy i zatyka uszy, by ten znów nie uległ hipnozie złego Oszołomostracha. Oszołomostrach zieje w ich stronę lodem, więżąc ich wewnątrz lodowej góry. Przerażeni mieszkańcy osady są pewni, iż zginęli, jednak w tym momencie góra eksploduje pod wpływem strzału potężnej enrgii pobudzonej przez Szczerbatka. Smok świeci i dysponuje potężnym ogniem, którym atakuje alfę. Udaje mu się także skłonić do współpracy pozostałe smoki z Berk, samemu stając się alfą. Atakowany ze wszystkich stron Oszołomostrach nie wycofuje się, zmuszany do dalszej walki przez Drago, stojącego na jego głowie. Zieje lodem w stronę osady, niszcząc jej część i pokrywając wyspę lodem. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek znów atakuje ogniem i odrąbuje Oszołomostrachowi jeden z ciosów. Pokonana bestia odwraca się i nurkuje do oceanu, porywając ze sobą Drago, który prawdopodobnie tonie. Mieszkańcy osady wiwatują na cześć Czkawki oraz Szczerbatka, który zostaje ogłoszony nowym alfą i któremu kłania się nawet Chmuroskok. Czkawka natomiast zostaje przez Gothi naznaczony jako nowy wódz klanu. Ocaleni przed niebezpieczeństwem jeźdźcy oraz ich smoki ponownie organizują Smocze Wyścigi, w których tym razem bierze udział również Czkawka. Berk, chociaż po części wciąż pokryte lodem, staje się jeszcze bardziej żywe, zaś jego mieszkańców i smoki ogarnia radość. Ciekawostki *W polskim tłumaczeniu imiona Wyma i Jota zostały zamienione. *Czaszkochrup po śmierci Stoick'a zostaje smokiem Ereta. Bohaterowie i smoki Główni bohaterowie: *Czkawka - główny bohater, syn Stoicka Ważkiego oraz Valki; *Szczerbatek - smok Czkawki z gatunku Nocna Furia; *Astrid Hofferson - partnerka Czkawki; *Wichura - smoczyca Astrid z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz; *Valka - matka Czkawki, tajemniczy smoczy jeździec ratujący smoki przed porwaniem przez Drago Krwawdonia; *Chmuroskok - smok Valki z gatunku Stormcutter; *Stoick Ważki - ojciec Czkawki, mąż Valki i wódz klanu wikingów z Berk; *Czaszkochrup - smok Stoicka, a później Ereta, z gatunku Rumblehorn; *Drago Krwawdoń - szaleniec, smoczy łowca, który pragnie zniszczyć całą skrzydlatą rasę oraz wyspę Berk; *Eret - łowca pracujący dla Drago Krwawdonia, później przyjaciel smoczych jeźdźców; Pozostali bohaterowie: *Pyskacz Gbur - plemienny kowal i bliski przyjaciel Stoicka; *Maruda - smok Pyskacza z gatunku Hotburple; *Śledzik - przyjaciel Czkawki; *Sztukamięs - smoczyca Śledzika z gatunku Gronkiel; *Sączysmark - przyjaciel Czkawki; *Hakokieł - smok Sączysmarka z gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik; *Mieczyk i Szpadka - bliźniaki, przyjaciele Czkawki; *Jot i Wym - dwugłowy smok bliźniaków z gatunku Zębiróg Zamkogłowy; *Gruff - jeden ze smoków ocalonych przez Valkę; *Oszołomostrach Valki - alfa, władca smoków zamieszkujących Smocze Sanktuarium; *Oszołomostrach Drago - smok zmuszony do posłuszeńswa przez Drago; Gatunki smoków: *Ostrokieł *Koślawy Mruk *Stormcutter *Cloudcutter *Fogcutter *Kroplowij *Sea Shocker *Skullcrusher *Oszołomostrach *Rumblehorn *Hotburple *Szponiak *Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) *Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura i inne) *Koszmar Ponocnik (Hakokieł i inne) *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (Jot i Wym i inne) *Gronkiel (Sztukamięs i inne) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Drzewokos *Gromogrzmot *Szeptozgon (wspomniany) *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus (prawdopodobnie) Soundtrack *''Jak Wytresować Smoka 2'' (soundtrack) Gadżety filmowe Książki Sklep amazon.com opublikował nowe wydawnictwa dla Kindle - książki dla dzieci, związane z filmem Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Jednak książki zostaną wydane dopiero 6 maja 2014 roku i, póki co, prawdopodobnie tylko w wersji anglojęzycznej. Na stronie amazon.com pojawiły się następujące pozycje: *Dragon Race! *Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story *All About The Dragons *A Tale Of Dragons *Dragon Mountain Adventure *The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 All-about-the-dragons.jpg|All About The Dragons dragon-race.jpg|Dragon Race! Dragon-mountain-adventure.jpg|Dragon Mountain Adventure toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg|Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story df.jpg|The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 500px-A-tale-of-dragons.jpg|A tale of Dragons Zabawki -> zobacz osobny artykuł: Zabawki Pan koy 19.png|Drago Krwawdoń Smok.nieznany.httyd.png|Czaszkochrup bewilder_zabawka.jpeg|Oszołomostrach astrid2.jpg|Astrid miecz.2.jpg|Piekło playground.jpg|Placyk zabaw race2.jpg smoczki2.2-zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Szczerbatek, Chmuroskok, Czaszkochrup i Oszołomostrach smoczki2_zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Chmuroskok, Szczerbatek i Czaszkochrup zabawki2.2.jpg zabawki2.3.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik w pułapce zabawki2.jpg|Od lewej: Czkawka, Drago Krwawdoń, Eret i Sączysmark The Rumblehorn.jpg|Czaszkochrup 71SWkT6qj7L. SL1500 .jpg 718fVXFAJ+L. SL1500 .jpg 81ikVVcSZaL. SL1500 .jpg 81-A8D1wL+L. SL1500 .jpg 81SXcvoBNDL. SL1500 .jpg 81lESiiQprL. SL1500 .jpg 713F4zqS-1L. SL1500 .jpg 81UCXXJhmAL. SL1500 .jpg Zab19.jpg Mały Cloudjumper nie w pudełku, pełna okazaość!.jpg 61jkwyFwAHL._SL1500_.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-POP-FUNKO.jpg 1901926_10103609930152919_220495347_n.jpg 33904-00 Header.jpg 28de6f7a79e75450b555d3cf3375dc2f-1-.jpg 541px-Original.jpg|link=cloudjumper 20140620_123220.jpg|Figurka Szczerbatka z Cinema3D Gry *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''How to train your dragon 2 Paint By Numbers'' *''How to train your dragon 2 The Dragon`s Maze'' *''How to train your dragon 2 The Dragon Trainer Matching Challenge'' *''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Inne *''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' (magazyn) Plakaty jws2plakatpl.jpg|Plakat z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem Astrid-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat z Astrid i Wichurą Fishlegs-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat ze Śledzikiem i Sztukamięs miecz i szpadka jws2.jpg|Plakat z Mieczykiem, Szpadką oraz Jotem i Wymem Sączysmarkplakat.jpg|Plakat z Sączysmarkiem i Hakokłem gobber.jpg|Plakat z Pyskaczem i Marudą valkaandcloudy.jpg|Plakat z Valką i Chmuroskokiem Stoik i jego smok JWS2 Plakat.png|Plakat ze Stoikiem Ważkim i Czaszkochrupem promo-poster.jpeg korean-poster.jpg|Koreański plakat Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 903961_10152270342295020_689221300035521480_o.jpg dragongroup.jpg Plakat JWS2-11.png Tumblr n6jvdzTZEf1s823kjo1 400.jpg Tumblr n6louefLBN1spqqafo1 500.jpg tumblr_n70wgxtTnN1t4wx8uo1_400.jpg Zwiastuny center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'John Powell' - Forbidden Friendship *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds *'Audiomachine' - Guardians at the Gate *'Groove Addicts' - Wings of Glory center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Danny Elfman '- Leafmen *'Jonsi '- Go Do *'30 Seconds to Mars -' Kings and Queens Galeria Obrazy Klipy Reklamy Linki *Strona filmu w bazie Filmweb *Oficjalna polska strona filmu *Oficjalna angielska strona filmu *Film po angielsku es:Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón 2 en:http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 ru:Как приручить Дракона 2 Kategoria:Franczyza Kategoria:Filmy